


Wrong Name

by temarihime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: Temari definitely said a wrong name during sex.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Wrong Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me by a lovely friend @illwork4anime on tumblr. Check her work guys!

Temari ringed the Hokage’s office for the umpteenth time that day. She slaved all day for a meal that she’s sure Shikamaru would love. They were childless for a week as Shikadai was visiting Suna; an early anniversary gift from Kankuro and Gaara.

But now it was nearly midnight and she’s still alone. If Shikamaru left her hanging she’d march into his office and skin him alive. He picked up on the third ring, fear evident in his greeting.

“You better have a good explanation of why you aren’t home yet, Nara?” She heard him take a deep breath as if contemplating his next words.

“Tema, I’m stuck ... Naruto’s away on official business with Uchiha - I have to finish a few reports before ..” Temari smacked her fist on the wall next to her the house shook with the impact.

“You filed for leave, Shikamaru. Five days to be exact - to be with me - to celebrate our 10th anniversary now you tell me you have to work?” She heard him chuckle. Years of being a bitch to him accustomed Shikamaru to just take it.

“Oh Princess, I can imagine your face right now. Eyebrows frowned, lips puckered, sweat forming on your forehead, your cheeks flaring - you look so delectable Mrs. Nara .. yum”. The air in the room intensified as Temari felt her body ignite. Her husband just knows what buttons to press. 

“Well, I was planning on being a good little wife tonight but then my husband doesn’t come home to me anymore”. Temari said in a sultry voice; she heard her husband curse.

“Oh? That’s the game we're playing, princess? Tell you what, let daddy work then we can spend the whole night correcting your bad behavior”. Now it was Temari’s turn to grip the phone hard. She’s had enough.

“Why don’t I check up on you, tonight? You know.. make sure to ease your tension and frustrations away? Let my hands and mouth do their magic”. Temari heard Shikamaru slammed his fist on the table.

“How fast can you come?” Temari didn’t have to be asked twice.

She calmed her breathing before she slowly knocks on the wooden door of his office. The sound of the wood reminded her of their earlier days when she has to pretend it was for official business - not to just indulge in sex.

It was their dirty little secret until Kakashi, who was Hokage that time discovered her straddling Shikamaru. But that was years ago - today, they were rarely caught. She made sure of that.

His door opened, her husband leaning on the frame, sporting his familiar smirk and a cigarette on his mouth. Temari caught herself staring, her eyes traveling from his lips down to the tent on his pants. 

She snatches the cigar from his lips and took a long drag, her eyes never leaving his. He licks his lips and pulled her in by the hand.

She noticed the lights were off, their only source of light was the moon illuminating them from the large window on the wall. She felt her spine tingle as she heard the lock click. Dark eyes boring holes to the back of her head as she casually examined the reports on his table.

“Oh, an accident in Kumo? What happened?” He didn’t answer. She turned around to face him and everything burned the second her eyes caught his.

With two long strides, he yanked her by her hair as his mouth found hers - his tongue licking every curve and crevice. Slowly his hand was on her as he slowly choked her. 

“You don’t have any submissive bone in your body, Princess. None”. Temari bit his bottom lip as he choked her harder.

“You managed for more than a decade, Nara. Why are you complaining now?”. Shikamaru stopped kissing her and before she knew it - reports and blueprints scattered on his office floor as he picks her by the waist and slammed her down on his table.

“Oh princess, you can dominate our marriage all you want - but remember our little arrangement?” Temari tried to stifle her groan as his fingers started to explore the exposed skin on her thighs.

“Ahh .. I seem to have forgotten it. Care to remind me, Mr. Nara?” She didn’t even have the time to prepare herself as his shadows ripped her yukata opened and loosen her pigtails. Temari was laying down exposed on his tables. His greedy eyes drinking her state.

“No underwear, my my my, you’ve been a very bad girl”. Temari can’t help but moan as his expert fingers traced her skin down to her navel then finally reaching her. As soon as his thumb reached its destination - Temari nearly comes undone.

“Shika .. baby.. please, slowly”. Temari never begs - but she can’t yet - they were just starting - she didn't even have her fill with his kisses and touches. 

His shadows did most of the caressing as he stares at her biting her lip. Her breathing became erratic as every inch of her were explored by his shadows. 

Temari remembered the first time he used his shadows - it was on this very office - he was still Kakashi's assistant. She remembers him embracing her body in his attempt to hide it from Kakashi. Temari snorted in his head and was about to tell him. Unfortunately, only Kakashi's name was audible. 

Temari felt his shadows tighten around her neck and body. Her legs were immobilized, his hands wrapped hers up above her head. For the first time in her life, she feared him - he looked like he's about to make her pay for her mistake. 

"Shikamaru! It's not like that. I wasn't even thinking about him! I just recalled .." His shadow found her mouth and turned into a makeshift gag.

"Enough". His voice now laces with determination and lust. 

"When I'm done with you, the only name that will be leaving your mouth is mine. You hear me? You'll be screaming my name so loud tonight that everyone would now who do you belong to". It came as a promise and a threat but to Temari, it just has awoken her wanton side. 

"Show me what you're capable of ... daddy". Shikamaru gave her a lopsided grin before his shadows vanished. 

Before she knew it, she was an all fours atop his table, his yukata discarded among the papers on the floor. She heard his clothes joined hers as he violently yanked her by the hair and entered her slowly. Inch by inch she took him in, painfully and deliberately before he slams into her with full force. 

She uttered his name like a prayer, and as her voice reach its crescendo so as his thrusts. She felt her body collapsed to the board as she shuddered from the impact of her release. Her legs and arms trembling, searching for him to hold on to calm her high. 

Dark eyes examined her face as he removes a stray hair from her face. "You're mine," he said. Temari was too tired to speak so she just kissed his wedding ring, "Always" she whispered back.


End file.
